theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
The story of Alzerg , Lord of Darkness and Death
Alzerg , Lord of Darkness and Death. Chapter 1 : Anthony Lerzarg. Anthony Lerzarg was an young soldier of the Stormwind army division 6. A cold morning in Stormwind . . . Anthony was on partol in the cold , wet streets of Stormwind , He returned to the barracks where his division live . . . "My division . . . Nice friends I made here . . . Not dumb as my training camp. . . Qular , A Draenei marksman , Kerdro , Night elf rouge.. sneaky bastard , Grizzle and Fizzle two gnome brothers engineers . . . im afraid these two are going to blow up something , Anderson a human paladin . . . and ME , this is my division." Anthony stands near the bridge looking at the water , bored... then his gets called by his teammates. "What's going on?" Asked Anthony. "Ok , listen . . . How about we sneak out of Stormwind by night in our shift , get our horses . . or cats or elephants , or Turbo chicken's . . . To go to Deadwind pass , In Karazhan!?" - Anderson "Are you NUTS?" ''- sayd Qular scared. "You must be crazy to go there... Fools that enter..never come out." - sayd Kerdro. "Think about it guys...Its hollow's end.. Is a great way to have fun..especiality at night...We go in...have fun and get out without anyone noticing...eh?" ''Everyone thinked and agree to go.. At night Anthony scouted the walls at the front gate and signaled for the guys to come..They got on their mounts.. and went inside the dark...and evil Deadwins pass . . . Chapter 2 : Karazhan and Deadwind pass.. The division did not get noticed due to the party happening in Stormwind... They arrive at the half way to Karazhan. "You . . . are downright stupid. . . If the General dosen't see us in the city we are done for." -Anthony. "Shhh! . . . Don't worry they will NOT check the city... I assure you." - Anderson. *Wind blew hard , letting out screams from the tree branches and rocks* The division arrived at the gate of Karazhan . . . the door was closed but not locked. "Ok , door closed . . . Let's go back!" -Qular sayd. "No way! it must be open..." ''-Anderson kicks the gate and suddently falls down letting out an loud sound that chould be heard from 10 miles.-'' "See? now... INSIDE!" They entered their place of death that awaits them... Inside it was full of spots of blood and skeletons that lie around. "Oh yeah... see that friends? Amazing isin't it?" "No . . . It sucks..." - All sayd. "Gah ... Don't be "Blood elfs" come on..." *As Anderson took a step a blasting wind blew past them and a spike gate closes behind them... locking them inside.* '' ''"SEE!? NOW WE ARE CLOSED HERE NOW!" - Anthony. "Don't worry I saw it has 3 exits... don't cry..hehehe..." Suddently a Dark , sinister voice rumbles inside the castle: '' ''"You have entered your greatest doom , mortals... you have stepped inside Alzerg's castle... those who enter shall be killed. . ." - Alzerg. "W-w-what was that?" - Asked everyone scared. "H-heh..some guy messing with us...See? that's the spirit of hollows end fellas... Let's GO!". The group and Anthony have proceded deeper inside the castle... Chapter 3 : One by one , they fall. The division ignored all of the sinisters commands and reached in the center of Karazhan . . . They reached the long hall , just before the library. The air around them becomes more and more colder and harder to breath... "This place sure is messed up. . . are you sure the exit is around here Andy?" -Anthony. They reached the terrace . . . there stormwind chould be seen from far. Suddently fog begins to appear at the ground floors. . . . At the same moment the Sinister voice chould be heared once again. "Your breavery and stupidity brought you in my hands. . . You have chosen your end . . . *An form appeard from an edge , A forsaken with Long , ripped robes . . . Alzerg appeared* Who shall end first? " Everyone gasped and look up at Alzerg and Anderson approached and sayd to him: "Soo? your the troublemaker who scared us? What kind of joke are you? come down here soo I can finish you up!" Alzerg looked at him and pointed a finger at his feet and two shadow hands appear and grabs him taking near Alzerg's face. "You wish to fight? No weapons , Armor , or mind? well... how about an accident happen?" Drew life from his and throws him off the terrace. . . as he finished the group ran inside and hidden near a statue. "Ok that's it...we are screwed . . . WE ARE DEAD YOU HEAR ME!?" -The gnomes paniced. "We can't fight that... see what happened to Anderson?" -Anthony. "We must get out of here . . . Follow me!" -Anthony pointed into the direction of the library. As thay walk . . . with the gnome far behind with their weapons out , the statue slowley begins to fall . . . Anthony with the elf and draenei walked pass it but the statue falls at the gnomes. "AAAAAYYAHH!!!" - The gnomes yell. "OH NO!" - Anthony. The statue falls on them... crumbeling and blood on the floor . . . the twin gnomes were killed. . . suddently their souls bursted up into the ceiling dissapearing. The group ran and reached the library . . . they take a look around. "Ok guys... we must...not panic . . . we shall make camp here. . . then we find a way out and report to the General immidiatly."-Anthony "B-but if we don't find...what shall happen to us?" - the Draenei "As it happen to rest of us." Chapter 4 : Alzerg reborn! Anthony woke up inside a dark , closed room with a corridor , alone. Knowing that he will die . . . He walked through the corridor , He reached a type of bedroom. A book letting out an dark , purple light on a desk . . . Anthony approached it slowley and took a look on it. The book was writen in Demonic and Anthony didin't understand ... He looks around and see his rest of the group without life. "Arh...Im next...WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF FIEND! COME ON!" -Anthony raged. "No need to yell ... MhmhmAHAHAHA!" *Anthony flew and gets slammed at the wall , he can't move . . . Alzerg appeared in front of him.* "I like your courage , boy.... You are strong . . . Maybe I shall use you.. see I am...dieing and I am in a desperate need of your soul . . and you . . are good to use. . . " - Alzerg "I-I-I shall never serve you!"-Anthony "Who sayd I use you as a slave...I use your soul. . . Don't worry this will hurt a bit...hard..HAHAHAHAA!" -Continue later :D -